The present invention relates to in-tank fuel system components, such as fuel pump modules. Fuel pump modules are positionable in fuel tanks and operable to deliver fuel to a fuel burning device, such as an internal combustion engine in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to remote mounted fuel pump modules, which are operably positioned at a location of the fuel tank that is spaced apart from a fuel tank opening, which typically complicates assembly hardware and methods but is often required for certain automotive applications. The shapes of fuel tanks in modern road vehicles have numerous constraints that often lead to difficulty in designing, assembling, and servicing the fuel pump module. Due to low profile tank heights and numerous shaped features to tightly fit the fuel tank to the vehicle, acceptable fuel pump module fitting locations may be very limited and may not be at or near the fuel tank opening for easy access. When a fuel pump module must be located remote from the tank opening, simple conventional mountings which engage the tank opening flange are not feasible.